Grace Academy
by cielle-chi
Summary: OC story. Grace Academy is a school covered in ice. An exchange student comes to Japan from England and from there, a lot of things suddenly happen. And what's this? Ryoma knows the transfer student? What now? Please read and review! *vote on the poll so i can start on the romance part*w**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**GOODBYE QUEEN**

_Administrator's Office_

_Grace Academy_

_London, England_

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"**Come in,"** a low manly voice echoed in the large room. The door opened and in came a young girl, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling in the dark.

"**You called for me, sir?"** she asked in a sweet voice.

"**Yes, actually, you have been chosen as an exchange student to the Grace Academy branch in Tokyo, Japan," **the man explained. Grace Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in England, next to Cambridge University. It is also the largest school in the world as it has branches scattered all around the globe. **"Originally, we planned to have you go to the California branch, but seeing that you have Japanese blood, we decided to transfer you to the Tokyo branch. I suppose there isn't any problem with that?"**

"**It's alright sir," **the girl ran a hand on her golden hair. **"It has been awhile since I last visited Japan. I am sure my brother wouldn't mind. Do I need to know more of this sir?"**

"**No, no more. Just be sure to prepare all necessary things. You will be staying in a custom-made dorm according to your liking. You will be leaving for Japan tomorrow," **the man smiled. **"Until then, make sure you say your farewells to your friends, I will talk to your brother about this matter, I am sure he will be able to understand, seeing as he was once an exchange student sent to China. He is also the one who made the custom touches of your dorm room. Alright then Miss Davis, I'll see you again in a few days."**

"**Okay sir, thank you," **the girl exited the room. As soon as the door closed, she sighed.

Angelique Mai Davis is one of the popular students in Grace Academy. She had rich, long golden locks that framed her pretty face and fell to her waist, blue eyes that held wisdom, slim and curvy figure, high intelligence that is too much for her to graduate as a university student, and great sports and music skills.

Angelique is known as the only girl to participate and win four Junior Boys Tennis Tournaments. Heck, she was only 13, turning 14, yet she managed to beat those 16- and 17-year-olds without breaking a sweat! She also brought the tennis team against high school teams in inter-gender tournaments and win. With her sharp eyes, she uses them in her tennis style, analyzing tennis (and also in archery). In the tennis courts, she is dubbed as the Ice Queen or the Dancer of the Courts. Her sharp hearing also allows her to hear things that are faint, thus, she can play with her eyes closed. She is also next in line to the famous Davis lineage, her brother being the owner of the world's largest company.

She is also a talented musician, participating in different music contests with her trusty violin and piano. She is also an excellent figure skater, quite a skill honed by skating all around the academy. All in all, Angelique is Grace Academy's most prized student. And now, she was going to one of the Academy's main branches, which was the Japan campus. Angelique wanted to be transferred to California, because that was where Kevin Smith, her childhood friend, was.

"**Angelique!**" a voice called out to her from the vast tennis courts of the school. Angelique turned around, only to see the vice captain of the tennis team, Martin Campbell together with the regulars, waving frantically at her.

"**Martin, what's wrong?**" she asked, noticing the frantic look in the stoic blonde's eyes.

"**Coach Cole told us that you're going to Japan,"** he breathed out.

"**Yes, and I have to quit the club,**" Angelique said, her eyes down. **"I'm sorry, but I have no choice, I just have to count on you to continue what we started Martin."**

"**But, with you out of England,"** Martin started as they sat in one of the benches around the courtyard. **"Who's captain?"**

"**Silly, I'm appointing you of course," **she laughed as she turned to the other regulars. **"There isn't any problem with that right?"**

"**No! Martin will surely do a great job Angel!" **Lilly, twin of Billy Allen who composes one of the best doubles pair, exclaimed. **"We'll definitely live up to your expectations."**

"**Yep, and besides, I'm sure you'll be chosen as one of the participants in the Academy Tennis Tournaments," **Françoise Blue, the Italian-American partner of Martin, said. **"Who knows, we might compete against each other."**

They laughed at the tiny joke. But all of them know that they can never win against their captain. Only Martin can score 3 games against her in the regular team. Reminiscing old memories, they laughed and smiled at everything.

That day, they planned the future line-ups without Angelique. Martin Campbell would be Captain, placed in Singles 1 or Doubles 1 with Françoise Blue, the Vice-Captain, as his partner. Lilly and Billy Allen, the twins, would still be in Doubles 2. Arianne Campbell, Martin's older sister, would be on Singles 2 or Doubles 1 with Françoise. Max Kennedy and Brandon Lee would take Singles 3 or Doubles 1 with Françoise.

That night, one can find Angelique Mai Davis preparing her clothes, tennis rackets and balls, violin, and her precious baby Siberian Husky, Mint. Mint was a gift from her brother on her 13th birthday. Sighing as she closed her bags, she fixed Mint's collar. It was nice to know that the dog was loyal, obedient and over-protective of her. The dog wouldn't leave her side even when she has classes or tournaments (well, she stays at the side of the courts).

_The administrator did say something about me staying in a dorm right? I guess it will be fine, I do hope Angelou didn't take money from my winnings from the tournaments, _she thought._ But maybe my sponsors were the one who spent for the customization of my dorm room? Lucky! Oh well, I'll be leaving tomorrow at seven o'clock. Good thing I have Mint, I won't be lonely at all._

_Heathrow Airport, England_

_Terminal 3_

_Departure Area_

Angelique stood in the Departure Area together with the tennis club regulars.

"**Here Angel, from all of us," **Martin gave her a blue-covered album with the words _Grace Academy England Tennis Club Regulars_ in gold print. She opened it and saw pictures of her together with the regulars on their trips, tournaments, training camps, parties, and practices.

"**We managed to do that just last night!" **Arianne exclaimed. Angelique smiled at them, tears nearly leaking off her eyes.

**-Flight 217352 from Heathrow to Narita, check-in is now in progress. Flight 217352 from Heathrow to Narita, check-in is now in progress-**

"**Well, I guess I have to go, keep in touch guys,"** Angelique said, hugging each one of them.

"**We'll miss you Angel,"** Lilly and Billy muttered synchronically.

"**Goodbye,"** the regulars bid her as she started for the gateway. She turned around, smiling as she waved a hand to them. Mint, in her own way, was wagging her tail as a form of goodbye.

_Narita Airport, Japan_

_Terminal 2_

_Arrival Area_

Three tall figures were standing at the Arrival area, waiting for someone. The principal told them to fetch the exchange student from England, thus, we find them here.

**-Flight 217352, from Heathrow to Narita has landed. Flight 217352, from Heathrow to Narita has landed.-**

"It seems the plane has landed, she will be here shortly," the glasses-wearing brunette of the group said.

"Ore-sama wants to know why she is so important that Ore-sama has to meet her!" the 'diva' of the group exclaimed.

"Maa, maa, Atobe, I'm pretty sure she's important that the principal wants us to meet her, nee Tezuka-kun?" the bluenette with a kind smile said.

"Aa," Tezuka, the brunette, agreed.

"Humph," Atobe, the purple-haired diva, scoffed 'elegantly'. "You are too kind Yukimura."

'Yukimura' smiled wider. Tezuka then spotted a golden-haired girl with a Siberian Husky beside her.

"That must be her," Tezuka muttered. "Angelique Mai Davis."


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP:**

"**That must be her," Tezuka muttered. "Angelique Mai Davis."**

**END OF RECAP**

Chapter 2

**MEETING THE QUEEN**

_Narita Airport, Japan_

_Terminal 2_

_Arrival Area_

"**Well, I'm here,"** Angelique said in English. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be speaking in Japanese. She turned to her dog. "Mint, let's go. The principal said that three of their students will be meeting us here."

Mint trotted beside her as she got her luggage from the counter. Angelique smiled. It was a good thing that her brother, Angelou, insisted that they speak Japanese in their home, thus Mint managed to pick up some lessons from their language encounters. Angelique knows English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Mandarin Chinese and Greek. Mint managed to understand all her languages except Spanish and Greek.

And so, Angelique, together with Mint, walked away from the counter and she spotted a familiar uniform. Black coat with light blue hem and the school logo in the left breast pocket, with a white dress shirt with a black vest underneath the coat, paired with black slacks and leather shoes. Grace Academy's boys uniform. She saw three tall boys.

One was a feminine boy with blue hair and eyes. Another was a brunette with glasses. And the last one was with purple hair. They look like models together. Then, she saw the brunette looking her way.

"They must be the ones to meet me. Well, might as well head for them," she muttered.

"Huh?" Yukimura asked. "Where?"

"There," Tezuka pointed at the golden-haired girl with a Siberian Husky beside her.

"Ah, she's quite the beauty, don't you think so, Atobe-kun?" Yukimura turned to the 'diva'.

"She must be wearing some make up and she'll go all fan girl on us," Atobe said.

Angelique reached them, Mint just beside her.

"Sit, Mint," she commanded the dog. The three boys were caught by her beautiful voice. She turned to them. "I'm Angelique Mai Davis, transfer student from England. I suppose the Japanese Academy administration filled you in?"

"Yes, we are here to accompany you to the Academy," Yukimura was the one who spoke.

"Do I need my skates?" she asked.

"Skates?" Atobe asked.

"Oh, isn't the Academy in ice?" she asked again.

"Ah, yes. Yes, of course, the ice skates," Atobe muttered. "You have yours?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Ah, I still do not know your names."

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, or Seiichi Yukimura in English," Yukimura said. Then pointed at Atobe. "Atobe Keigo, or Keigo Atobe. And Tezuka Kunimitsu or Kunimitsu Tezuka." He pointed at the brunette.

"You seem fluent in Japanese despite being English," Tezuka said.

"I'm part Japanese actually. And besides, I learned several languages. Oh, this is Mint, my dog," Angelique smiled.

"Alright then, Davis-san-" Yukimura started before she cut him off.

"Please call me Angelique, or Mai, no honorific, since we're in Japan and it's easier to say," she said, smiling.

Atobe shot Yukimura and Tezuka an 'Ore-sama-told-you-she'll-go-fan-girl' look.

"I'm used to people calling me by my first name since I'm from England. And no, I'm not a fan girl, so rest assured, I know the horrors of a rabid fan club," she continued as if she read the diva's mind.

"Okay then, Angelique, you seem to know the horrors, how?" Yukimura asked her as they entered the limousine waiting outside the Arrival Area.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," she sighed.

"Try me," he smiled.

"I've got the whole Grace Academy England's student body as my fans," she said. "Every day, I need to clean up my locker at least five times. Every day, I find chocolates and a whole lot of sweets in my class desk, and in the club room. And trust me when I say that my eardrums are at stake whenever I pass the corridors and in every practice. It's frustrating, really."

"You are well known then," Tezuka said.

"Ever watched the latest Junior Tennis Tournament?" Angelique asked.

"Yes," Atobe entered the conversation. "Ore-sama also heard of the youngest to enter, a 13-year-old girl. She seems good, only a few girls treat tennis seriously."

"Ore-sama?" she asked Yukimura.

"It's the way he addresses himself, you'll get used to it," he answered.

"You've heard of her, then?" she asked Atobe again.

"Yes," Atobe answered. "She's being called as the Ice Queen as whenever she plays, they say that the court's temperature goes down several degrees, or Dancer of the Courts, 'cause when she plays, she's like dancing. Ore-sama has to play with her if given the chance."

"Well, are you quite a challenge for her?" Angelique asked.

"Yes, Ore-sama forgot to mention that we are the captains for the three tennis teams in the Academy," he said. "Ore-sama is the captain for Hyotei, Tezuka for Seigaku and Yukimura for Rikkaidai. Why do you ask if Ore-sama is a challenge? Ore-sama is a great tennis player, Ore-sama tells you."

"Okay," she smiled. "When is your free time then?"

"Huh?" the three were confused.

"I'm playing with you," she sighed. "Since you want to play with me, then I will."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, right, do you even know what the Ice Queen's name is?" Angelique asked. "Or do you know anything about her?"

"No," Atobe answered. He pulled out a notepad. "But if you do, Ore-sama wants you to say it."

"Well," she started. "She was born in St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London, England on December 25, exactly on Christmas Day. You know she's called Ice Queen and Dancer of the Courts. She plays archery. She brought her tennis team and won against high school teams when she is still an elementary school kid.

"She participates and wins in music contests in the Violin and Piano Sections. She has a brother who owns the Davis Companies. She knows several languages namely, Japanese, Mandarin, German, Italian, French, Spanish, and Greek. She has a Siberian Husky named Mint who was a gift from her brother. She's currently 13 years old, goes to Grace Academy in England where she was the tennis team captain.

"And now, she's an exchange student to Japan," she smiled. "Well, nice to meet you."

"No way," Atobe managed to breathe out.

"You, you are the Ice Queen?" Tezuka said.

"Yes," Angelique sighed, then turned back to Atobe. "Now then, when's your free time?"

Atobe was surprised. "Anytime! Ore-sama has free time anytime!"

"You can play in school as soon as you want," Yukimura smiled at her.

"Okay," she smiled at them.

_Administrator's Office_

_Grace Academy_

_Tokyo, Japan_

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Come in," the door opened and the three boys and girl entered the office. "Ah, Miss Davis. Welcome to Tokyo."

"Yes, thank you," Angelique said. "I need to take my keys to my room and my class schedule."

"Yes, here you go," he handed her a set of keys and an envelope. "You'll be entering as a third-year, based on your records. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

_Outside the Administrator's Office_

_Grace Academy_

_Tokyo, Japan_

"**Ah, so much for 13 years old,"** Angelique muttered.

"What's up?" Yukimura asked, his smile ever present.

"A third year," she muttered again. "I'm a third year."

"Isn't that nice?" he said. "We can be classmates you know. What's your class?"

"Class 2," she huffed.

"You are in Ore-sama's class," Atobe exclaimed.

"We are all in your class," Tezuka said.

"That's great then," Angelique smiled. "I trust you'll tour me around?"

"Sure," the boys answered in unison. They liked the girl. She is not a fan girl. She is not talkative. She is a great tennis player. She does not crave for their attention.

"I have to go to the dorm, where is it anyway?" she sighed.

"What does your key says?" Tezuka asked.

"Uhh, TD 5-4. What does that mean?" she muttered.

"Tennis Dorm, floor 5, room 4," Yukimura told her. "You own the fourth room?"

"I don't know," she said. "What's special about it anyway?"

"The Tennis Dorm is only for the Tennis Team, and has 5 floors," Tezuka explained. "The first floor has the lounge, kitchen, etc. The second until fourth floor has the rooms for the regulars according to team. Second floor has Hyotei, third has Seigaku, and fourth, Rikkaidai. The fifth floor has four rooms; three are occupied by us, the captains. The fourth room, yours."

"Oh, let's go then," the girl smiled at them. "I want to know what my brother did to my room."

They skated their way to the dorm, with Mint behind them and the boys holding Angelique's luggage. Grace Academy is known for its wide ice covered grounds. Students are required to know how to skate so that they will be able to navigate themselves around the school.

"Well, I've to tell you something," Tezuka said.

"What is it?" Angelique asked, nervous.

"All of us in the Tennis Dorm," he started. "Are guys."

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP:**

"**All of us in the Tennis Dorm," he started. "Are guys."**

"**WHAT?"**

* * *

**END OF RECAP**

Chapter 3

**HELLO, WE'RE THE TENNIS CLUB REGULARS**

"What do you mean 'all guys'?" Angelique asked.

"You know exactly what it means," Yukimura answered.

"You mean, the teams' not inter-gender?" she asked again.

"No. The teams are all composed of boys," Tezuka answered.

"**Oh God, now what?"** Angelique muttered to herself. **"I'll be living with boys? Oh God, what will Angelou say? Did he even know about this? If he did, I'll definitely kill him for not telling me."**

"**Angelique, is there something wrong?"** Tezuka asked.

"**Why are you speaking in English, Tezuka?" **she was confused. Were they supposed to be speaking in English instead of Japanese?

"You're speaking in English as well, Angelique," Atobe sighed.

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Angelique turned and saw a large white building. In a golden plate were the words TENNIS DORM written neatly in bold letters. Yukimura, being the gentleman, widened his smile as he opened the door. Atobe went in first, then she, then Tezuka and Yukimura. They stopped at the lounge where a wide LCD TV was switched on, opposite it was a long couch and beside were two armchairs. There were beanbags scattered. Photo frames hung on the wall, and bookshelves in the walls. The soft blue curtain allowed sunlight to get in.

On the couch was a redhead with violet eyes who was chewing a gum, a black-haired guy with green eyes and a spiky silver-haired with blue eyes whose hair was fixed into a ponytail. They were munching some sweets on the coffee table.

Yukimura 'coughed' to get their attention. They turned to him, blinked, looked at Angelique, and back.

"Buchou, who's this?" the silver-haired asked, grinning at her.

"Call the others Niou, Marui and Kirihara," Yukimura ordered. "Introductions will be later. Now go."

"Hai," the three chorused. Yukimura and Tezuka turned to her.

"Let's get you settled to your room," they said.

The three led her to the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. –TING- The door opened and revealed four doors. They went to the fourth door which was on the right. Angelique brought out her key and fit it into the keyhole and turned it. The door opened and she saw a light blue room. Mint sprinted forward as she saw the dog bed beside the glass door to the terrace.

The three guys put down her luggage near the door. Opposite the door was the glass door. To the right was another door which she guessed was her bedroom. To the left was another door. She opened it and inside was the bathroom and a walk-in closet. All her things were settled. Her violin was fixed. Her piano was there. The pictures from every tournament were placed on top of a desk.

"I guess, Angelou fixed everything," she smiled. "Everything looks the same as my old room, if this is not smaller. I'll fix my clothes later. Think you can introduce me to my dorm mates now?"

"Sure,"

_Lounge_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

When they got to the lounge, there were 20 boys in. In one side was a redhead whose hair was defying gravity. Beside him was another with black hair in bowl cut and has two pieces hanging on his forehead. Then another wearing a bandana and was currently hissing like a snake and fighting with a broom haired tall guy with violet eyes. Then a girl-looking guy whose hair falls mid neck, eyes were closed and a smile present in his lips (_much like Yukimura_, Angelique thought) talking to a brunette with sideburns and an opaque-glasses wearing guy who was probably the tallest of the group.

On another side was a tall cap-wearing stoic guy (_another like Tezuka?_, Angelique laughed inwardly) talking to a brunette whose eyes were closed. A purple-haired with glasses was talking to 'Niou'. Beside them were 'Marui' and 'Kirihara', bickering like kids, the former chewing a gum, and beside them was a dark bald guy who looked like a foreigner (_is he Brazilian or something?_, Angelique asked herself).

And finally, those who were seated in the middle were a blue-haired glasses-wearing guy. A cap-wearing dark brown haired boy was beside him and a younger silver haired boy. On the armchair was a large dark man (_another stoic guy?_, Angelique sweat dropped) and on his shoulder was a napping orange-haired. The opposite them was another redhead (_seriously?_, Angelique sighed inwardly).

Tezuka cleared his throat. The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at him expectantly. Then at Angelique, then to the other two captains, then at her, then back to Tezuka.

"Uwaah!" the redhead with blue eyes exclaimed. "Tezuka! Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

The statement was met with sighs, snickers, grunt, chuckles and three 'no's. Everyone stared expectantly at Angelique, as if waiting for her to do something. And she did.

"I'm Angelique Mai Davis, exchange student from England. Nice to meet you," she smiled. And all hell broke loose. Everyone struggled to introduce themselves to her. Yukimura, Tezuka and Atobe snapped at their lack of cooperation.

"These are Kikumaru Eiji, and his doubles partner, Ooishi Shuuichiro," The said pair smiled at her. "Kaido Kaoru, and Momoshiro Takeshi, the two sophomores," the said people nodded, the former hissed, the latter grinned cheekily. "Fuji Syuusuke, Kawamura Takashi, and Inui Sadaharu," they again smiled. "The last regular has some business to attend to so you'll meet him later," Tezuka said as he finished introducing the Seigaku regulars. Next was the pompous diva, Atobe Keigo.

"These are Ore-sama's teammates. Meet Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto," the said pair nodded. "Shishido Ryou and Oohtori Choutarou," they nodded. "Kabaji Munehiro and the sleeping one is Akutagawa Jiroh."

A couple of 'Yoroshiku' were exchanged. Then it was Rikkaidai's turn to be introduced.

"And from Rikkaidai, Sanada Genichirou, Yanagi Renji, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu, Marui Bunta, Kirihara Akaya, and Kuwahara Jackal." All regulars nodded to her with a smile or grin. A small voice was suddenly heard behind her.

"Jou-chan?" Everyone turned to look at their Super Rookie, namely, Echizen Ryoma, the only freshman of the team. "_Longtemps, ne s'est pas vu_." (Long time, no see.)

"_Oui, en effet_,"(Yes, indeed,) Angelique responded in the same language, French, which only a few understood, namely, Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke and Yagyuu Hiroshi. "_Je en m'attendais pas à vous voir ici si, Ryoma_."(I wasn't expecting to see you here, Ryoma.)

Ryoma chuckled, startling everyone present. "_Bien sûr que non. Comment est votre équipe de toute façon_?"(Of course not. How's the team anyway?) he smiled. The regulars gaped. "_Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici? N'êtes-vous pas cense être en Angleterre_?"(And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in England?)

"They're doing great," Angelique laughed. Her laughter sounded like silver bells. "I'm an exchange student, enough with French, Ryoma. Your teammates here don't understand."

"Switch to Greek and see if anyone does," he snickered. Momoshiro and Eiji decided to speak just then.

"You know Ochibi?" they asked.

"Ochibi?" Angelique turned to a disgruntled Ryoma, then laughed. "I'm surprised he lets you call him that. Anyway, yes. I met him during the invitational games in America, against his previous team. Ne, _agóri_?" (brat)

"_Le fermer, la reine."_(Shut it, queen.)

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**RECAP:**

"_**Le fermer, la reine."**_**(Shut it, queen.)**

"**How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"**

**END OF RECAP**

Chapter 4

**FALLING SNOWFLAKES**

_Lounge_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

The regulars of the tennis team watched as the 'baby' of Seigaku exchanged friendly insults with the new student. No one has ever witnessed _the_ Echizen Ryoma smile and laugh all at the same time.

Soon, they found out that Angelique Mai Davis, as she introduced herself, was the Ice Queen. And that she was the captain of the England Academy's Tennis Team. She is a childhood friend to Ryoma when her family was still staying in the U.S.

A few hours later, the regulars had left Angelique, as she insisted to be called, for their daily afternoon practice. Mai had said that she needed to organize her things and that Mint needed to be fed. So they left her to her own.

_Room 4, 5th floor_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

Angelique sat at the edge of her large queen sized bed. Mint was napping at the dog bed at the foot of her bed. She had finished fixing her things and was now resting wearing her usual sundress.

While arranging her things, she found out that the glass doors lead to a wide porch with inviting soft green outdoor sofas. The main room had light blue walls and dark blue carpet. Her baby grand piano was sitting at the corner, near the door to her bedroom. Opposite it was a reading corner with a blue sectional and coffee table. The desk, where pictures from her previous tournaments were placed, was on the other side of the room. There was a flat screen LCD TV near the desk. The TV was opposite a European styled sofa with loveseats beside.

The door to the left of the main room was the bathroom. The royal-blue tiled room had a walk-in closet where her uniforms were, including her old tennis jersey in England, and another sectional just like the one on the main room. A dresser was inside as well. Her clothes were arranged according to shade of color. There were two hampers. _Probably one for dry and the other for dried wet clothes,_ she thought.

The shower was weird. It was an electronic shower. When she turned it on, there were 5 options: jet strength, temperature, shampoo, conditioner, and the weirdest and most out-of-place, music. _Who the hell places music on the choices?_ A Jacuzzi was also sitting comfortably against the wall.

Her head ached as she thought of how much her brother took from her earnings for all the electronic installments in her room. Her bedroom's ceiling was another LCD where she can choose the form, whether morning, noon, afternoon, dusk, night, dawn and _underwater?_

The bedroom was large enough to contain the whole three teams and add another team. The bed was resting against the center of the wall opposite the door. At the foot of the bed was Mint's bed. The bedside table had a lamp and a wireless phone.

At the corner of the room was a white vanity set. Just after opening the door, plush seats were scattered across another LCD TV with lots of different gaming consoles. Angelique was, after all, known to be quite a gaming addict. A fireplace was placed near her bed to keep her warm.

Angelique felt at home. Everything was in place; well, if you do not include Angelou's missing noisiness and he co-regulars daily banters. She was not lonely, granted that she was not the type to be homesick. But right now, she was. Lonely was not the right word, she was just… _What? I would be lying if I said I do not miss them. But still…_

Lying on her bed, she began to reminisce. Thinking about the old times when she was still in England with her friends, playing carefree tennis and skating around the academy just to pass time, and doing paperwork for the company if she didn't have anything else to do. Thinking about those things brought tears to her eyes. But she refused to shed them. She was not going to be weak now.

She was Angelique Mai Davis. She is the Ice Queen. She will not waver and never be weak.

_Lounge_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

The high pitch of the telephone ringing floated around the ground floor. The silent surroundings were broken. And the phone was getting insistent in getting picked up by someone. Not stopping at all until one Kikumaru Eiji picked it up.

"_Moshi moshi?_" he said as he picked up the phone.

"_**Angelique!**_" voices came. Kikumaru winced as he moved away from the earpiece.

"Nyaa? Who's this?" he asked when the shouting on the other side was gone.

"_**Ah, **_**gomenasai**_**, this is the Tennis Dorm in Japan right? We are the regulars from England. We would like to speak with Angelique,**_**" **a calm and collected female voice came. Kikumaru blinked, and blinked, and blinked again.

"Nyaa! _Matte ne? _I'll call Angelique-chan in her room," he then set the phone down, went to the room next to the elevator, and pushed the button with label, **Floor 5 Room 4**.

_Room 4, 5th floor_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

Angelique was peacefully sleeping when she was jolted awake by a sharp ringing. Kikumaru's voice, as she recalled echoed around her room.

"**Angelique-chan! Phone call for you! Here in the lounge!**"

Angelique sighed as she stood up to get downstairs. A phone call at this time of the afternoon was quite unusual. She stepped into the elevator, pondering on who might be calling her. It can't be the regulars in England; it was past sleeping hours there. The sound of the elevator reaching her destination pulled her out of her reverie.

She went to look for Kikumaru, and found him sitting on one of the couches in the lounge. Wasn't it that they have afternoon practice? Kikumaru smiled widely at her and headed outside. _Probably to go back to practice, _she thought.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_**Angelique! -how are you? - -hey! - -let me! - -me too!-**_**"** came different voices from the other line. Angelique had to put the phone away from her ear. Crashes and bangs later, the other line became calm.

"_**Angelique? This is Martin**_**,**" a cool voice came.

"Martin? What's up?" she asked. "It's past sleeping time there. What are you guys doing up at this time of the day?"

"_**Well, we miss you. So, Arianne suggested we call you, so here we are,**__"_ Brandon's voice came. "_**We just wanted to know if you arrived safely, and if the people there are treating you nicely. I heard that the climate there is hot. Are you okay? Make sure you drink lots of water okay? Don't let yourself be dehydrated."**_

"**Of course Brandon, I'm doing fine," **Angelique answered the mother hen of the group. "**I've arrived safely and the regulars here are treating me well. It is not quite hot here. Considering that the academy is under centralized air-conditioner, no. Of course Brandon, I'll keep that in mind."**

Talking to the resident mother hen made certain feelings swell from Angelique's chest. But she controlled her emotions before they could hear her shift.

"_**Angelique, never mind Brandon okay?" **_Arianne's calm voice came from the receiver. "_**But of course, I am not asking you to ignore everything he said. We are quite worried for you. Come to think of it. The one who answered the phone was a boy. Are you not telling us something Angelique?**_"

It's funny how the sadistic tone of the pretty Scottish girl was heard on Angelique's line.

"**Well, it's just that…"**

"_**What Angelique?**_**" **and there came Lilly and Billy's identical voices, an ominous feeling creeping up Angelique's spine. The twins were one of the few people who could scare her a little, quite a feat, because Angelique was never a scared-y cat.

"**The tennis club here is composed of 3 teams," **Angelique started. "**And, a little problem is here. I don't actually consider it as a problem but you might. So I'm better off telling you than you going all mother hen modes on me. So here, the regulars in the 3 teams are all males."**

"_**WHAT?!**_"

Angelique was starting to wonder if she would be deaf sometime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**RECAP:**

"_**WHAT?!**_"

**Angelique was starting to wonder if she would be deaf sometime soon.**

**END OF RECAP**

Chapter 5

**LOOKING AROUND THE SNOWGLOBE**

_Lounge_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

The regulars found Angelique on the couch, slumped. Echizen quickly rushed to the girl's side.

"Jou-chan, what's wrong?" he asked. Angelique sighed and ran a hand through the ends of her ponytail.

"**The team called, and well,**" the end of the sentence hung in the air. But Echizen knew the next part of it.

_When they call, they usually cause enough commotion for her to have a big headache, _he thought. _Poor jou-chan, I'm quite surprised she survived the whole of her grade school year with them around._

Only a few of the regulars understood what she said. The other who didn't, wisely went along with the flow and didn't ask about what it is.

_Dining Area_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

Angelique was sporting a **big **headache. The regulars from England were enough to cause her quite a headache. And she was already fine with that, because she was used to their antics since they were together since grade school.

Angelique sighed as Momoshiro and Kaido started Fight # 10 this night. Eiji, Gakuto and Marui were off to one side as well. Yagyuu was keeping Niou from further poking on Kirihara, while Yanagi was keeping Kirihara from attacking the Trickster.

Angelique sighed again, just in time she heard identical sighs from her left. She looked to her left and saw Tezuka, Sanada and Oshitari, all kneading their foreheads with a hand.

_Based on their actions, it's a daily occurrence,_ she thought, and she started to feel nauseous because of the noise. _I am used to the Martin and the others' noise, but this; this is definitely on another level._

"Angelique?" she heard Tezuka beside her. She turned to his direction.

"Yes?" Angelique muttered.

"Are you okay?" Atobe asked from her right. "You look pale."

"Ah, yes, I'm fine," she answered. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"If you say so," the purple-haired boy said. "But, if you don't feel well, just tell us."

"_Hai_," she answered, smiling slightly. Her headache was getting worse, and if one would look closely, they would notice the creases on Yukimura's forehead.

_Study, 5th floor_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

That night, the three captains, together with the coaches, were talking in the study. Sanada was there as well. Nobody knew why the coaches had called them for a meeting. The door to the study opened. And Angelique came in; she was wearing a white tank top with a brown jacket, and brown shorts.

"Alright, now that Miss Davis is here, we can start," coach Ryuuzaki said. The old woman was the coach for Seigaku. Sakaki Tarou, coach of Hyoutei, sat beside her. "We called you here so that we tell you on which team she will be joining."

"Seigaku is already out of the list, they already have 9 members," coach Sakaki said. "Then we have Rikkaidai and Hyoutei. But Rikkaidai has 8 members. That leaves Hyoutei with only 7 members, so the two of us decided to place her in Hyoutei. I suppose there are no problems with the arrangement?"

"We have consulted the school chairman about this, and he allowed us to put her on the team." Ryuuzaki added.

"Yes, it's fine_._" Angelique interrupted. "Any team will do for me."

The captains agreed as well. No one had a complaint seeing as the conditions were true. Hyoutei had the least number of regulars, so with Angelique in the team, it will be increasing to the necessary number of eight.

"Alright then, no more questions?" Ryuuzaki asked. No one spoke. "Then you're dismissed. Angelique, stay for a moment."

_Room 4, 5th floor_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

Angelique sat at the sofa opposite the TV. Though she was not really watching, she gazed at the pictures being shown by the said appliance. She sighed. It was already 8 in the evening and the moon was shining brightly in the night sky. The stars were not quite visible seeing that it was quite a cloudy night.

It was one of those nights where she was twitchy. She was uncomfortable with something, but she couldn't identify what it was. It was usually like this. And at nights like this, Angelou would barge into her room and sleep with her.

Being her older brother, Angelou can sometimes sense Angelique's uneasiness. Mint, being a dog, has heightened senses which were quite useful at times. The Siberian Husky was Angelou's substitute during Angelique's distress.

And being in Japan where her brother couldn't reach her, Mint was the only one to be her companion.

_Lounge_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

It was unusual for the three redheads to be at peace when in the same place. It was also unusual for the Trickster and 'Viper' of Seigaku to be comfortable with each other. But it was happening right now as they were watching international news regarding the newly arrived Ice Queen.

While the Japan campus was very privileged to have the Ice Queen on site, no one knew what had happened to her professional career. And thus, we find several of the regulars at the lounge listening to the news.

"…**Young tennis player, musician and figure skater, Angelique Mai Davis, has decided to take a break from the professional tennis circuits, music world and the ice rink, to concentrate on her studies. Grace Academy England had said that Miss Davis had been transferred to Japan through the exchange program.**

"**Grace Academy Administration had allowed reporters to interview the remaining tennis regulars. It is widely known here in Europe that the tennis regulars of the England campus won several titles in junior team competitions."**

The television flashed a boy and a pair of twins around 13 years old. The boy had platinum blonde hair and striking electric blue eyes. The twins, boy and girl, had odd magenta hair and twinkling cobalt eyes. The television flashed their names. 'Martin Campbell, current captain' and 'Lilly Allen, Billy Allen'. Probably doubles players.

"'**Angelique may have left, but we, the remaining regulars, are still the same. So if you're watching Angelique, wait for us at the Inter-Campus Tournaments!' Miss Davis' brother…"**

The screen turned a hollow black. Heads and glares turned to whoever had switched the TV off and met ocean blue gaze. That was when they realized that Fuji, resident Tensai and sadist of Seigaku, had his avenging angel mask on.

"Its end of TV time," he _smiled._

"Fujiko~ close your eyes!" Kikumaru exclaimed. The Tensai closed his eyes.

Returning to his 'normal angel' look, Fuji watched as the regulars started to get up from their seats. As floor representatives, he, together with Sanada and Oshitari, were given the duty to make sure that the TVs in the lounge and each of the floors' common rooms were turned off. And that all dorm residents were inside their rooms as soon as it was 9:30 in the evening.

One by one, the dorm residents unwillingly went to the safety of their rooms. Fuji resisted the urge to smirk. No one really had the guts to resist his order. It was the same with the other floor representatives.

_The Ice Queen __**did**__ cause some commotion, though,_ Fuji thought. _I wonder how everyone would act tomorrow, considering it's her first practice with us. It certainly would be amusing, I'm sure._

_Captains' Office, 5th floor_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

Tezuka Kunimitsu stared. Yukimura Seiichi watched. Atobe Keigo _gawked_ ("Oi! Ore-sama does _not_ gawk!" "Of _course, _Atobe, you _don't._ Now shut up.").

Currently, the three captains were watching videos of Angelique's previous matches in London. They gazed at the Ice Queen as she jumped up for her signature smash, Frost Smash. They watched as her opponent froze in the middle of the courts after the ball had slightly grazed his face.

Angelique in the video moved gracefully like a dancer. The captains noted that it might be because of her figure skating. Years of being surrounded by sheets of ice would do that to you.

The three captains watched, enthralled by the fluid movements, as Angelique served her famous Blizzard Serve. No one moved in the court as they watched her opponent's eyes widen at what seems to be an illusion of hundreds of tennis balls coming at him. The video stopped playing as the referee declared the winner of the match.

Atobe gulped. The other captains looked at him. He didn't know that Angelique was that powerful. And there he was, challenging the Ice Queen without even knowing anything about his opponent.

What to do now?

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoX**_

A/N:

Minna-san! Happy New Year!

I'll be sure to post the 6th chapter by next week.

So please wait by then.

I'm also inviting you to read my other stories in the PoT fandom and another one in the Ghost Hunt fandom.

I'm also currently working on a cross-over between the two fandoms and PoT with Kuroshitsuji. (Sebastian is _sooooooooo_ smexy)

Please read and review!

Reviews are food for my writer's soul!

~cielle-chi~


	6. Chapter 6

**RECAP**

**And there he was, challenging the Ice Queen without even knowing anything about his opponent.**

**What to do now?**

**END OF RECAP**

Chapter 6

**SKATING RACKETS AND BALLS**

_Room 2, 5th floor_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

Atobe Keigo stared at his ceiling, or rather, the roof of his four-poster bed ("You forgot to mention **ultra king-sized**!" "Sorry."). He had been awake since four o'clock this morning and hadn't been able to sleep since then.

The rich young master sighed, running a hand through his purple hair, the silver tints showing a bit. He was not one to dwell on problems which can be solved quickly. Or so he told himself. With that resolve, he began his _looooooooong_ daily routine.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoX**_

_Kitchen_

_Tennis Dorm_

_Grace Academy_

06:00 A.M.

Angelique heaved a sigh. She was currently eating breakfast with a large crowd which was quite the wrong decision. The food in the table was steadily disappearing as the regulars kept on eating.

_I should've eaten when I was on my room;_ she pictured the fridge on the corner of her bedroom. She sighed again. She stood from where she was seated, going rather stealthily. She went to her room to retrieve her tennis bag and jersey, and her school bag. And her ice skates as well.

Yagyuu, however, noticed that she had gone from her seat. He wondered if there was something wrong. And then, Niou was again teasing the baby of Rikkaidai. He turned towards the door to the lounge and shrugged.

Surely, the girl would tell them if there was something wrong. They did tell her that she'll be able to depend on them during her stay on Japan. Hopefully, she would do that.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoX**_

_Indoor Tennis Courts_

_Sports Building_

_Grace Academy_

Nobody thought it would rain this hard. Good thing the Academy had indoor tennis courts for practice when the weather was not on their side.

The boys had changed out of their uniforms into their jerseys. Angelique had to excuse herself to the females' restroom to change her own clothes. When she went back, the regulars were dressed in their respective team jerseys.

Angelique was dressed in her own London tennis team jersey. She was wearing a light blue shirt with white collar, dark blue and white strips on the side. The logo of Grace Academy England was positioned on the left breast of the shirt. The tennis skirt was a white pleated skirt, with two dark blue strips at the bottom of the skirt, which fell to her mid-thigh. She was wearing knee-length black leggings. She was also wearing her black Fila tennis shoes.

She spotted the three captains at one side. Atobe nodded at her. And she took that as a signal to go there in front of the newly lined teams.

"Everyone, this is Angelique Mai Davis. She's this year's exchange student from England. She'll be joining Hyoutei in the team," Atobe stated in his 'kingly' voice which no one can really turn against.

Unfortunately, someone just _had_ to go against the King.

"What?! A girl in the team?! Unacceptable!" a non-regular senior exclaimed, rudely pointing at Angelique.

"I was expecting this," Angelique muttered. Then she said, "Fine, let's have a match. If I beat you, I join. Otherwise, I go."

She looked at the captains for permission. Of course, being a captain herself, she knew not to act on her own. An experience taught her that. The captains nodded at her. Though Atobe was a little hesitant at first.

The senior seemed reluctant initially. But he was reminded of his intent. He took his grey Technifibre TFLASH 300. The racket reminded Angelique of her previous opponents in England.

Angelique went to her own tennis bag and brought out her royal blue and black Wilson Three BLX tennis racket. It has always been her second favorite among her three rackets. It was her 'normal' racket. Her Yonex VCore Xi 100 tennis racket was her favorite. It was her 'Ice' racket. Which she uses only on tournaments.

Atobe signalled for Oohtori to be the referee of the impromptu match. He sighed. Looks like they'll be seeing her skills live for the first time.

Angelique was jumping up and down on her spot at the baseline. Because it was an impromptu match, she didn't have the chance to warm-up. Her opponent was looking smug at the other side of the court. Oohtori gestured for the two players to the net.

"Rough or smooth?" Angelique asked her opponent.

"Rough," he answered. The blue racket spun on the blue clay court and showed the upside down sign of A. Rough. "Service."

"End." Angelique muttered as she went to the baseline to do some light jumping. She wanted to finish this as soon as possible. So she turned to Oshitari. "Mind keeping time?" When the blue-haired boy nodded, "Thanks."

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoX**_

_Indoor Tennis Courts_

_Sports Building_

_Grace Academy_

No one spoke for a while. In the span of three minutes, Angelique had gracefully defeated her opponent in love matches. She kept her service-aces with consecutive Twist Serves. She continued getting receive-aces without batting an eyelash.

During the match, Angelique never left her position, shifting only on her left leg for follow throughs. At first, the audience thought it was a copy of Tezuka's 'Tezuka Zone.' But as the Seigaku rookie had explained to them, it was Angelique's 'Ball Manipulator.' True to its name, the move allows Angelique to manipulate the ball to wherever she wants it to land.

Everyone watched as the senior slumped to the court, sweating profusely, while Angelique was not even tired. She didn't even sweat a bit. The senior looked at her with weary eyes. She stared back.

"So, still think I can't join the team?" Angelique asked. The senior just shook his head quickly, as two seniors helped him off the court. Angelique just smiled and turned back to the captains' side.

With that, the Ice Queen was officially part of the club.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoX**_

_Indoor Tennis Courts_

_Sports Building_

_Grace Academy_

The sports building housed 6 indoor courts, two courts for each team. But what caught Angelique's interest was the court covered with _ice_. It was the first ime she saw an ice-covered court. In England, the additional court was made of loose white sand. That way, playing in tennis shoes was useless. So they had to play barefooted, thus, increasing their leg strength.

Echizen noticed the attention that the Queen was giving the ice court. He went to her side after his practice match with Momoshiro.

"In the ice court, we play wearing skates," Echizen muttered. But he knew that she heard him. "Buchou said that it improves balance. And it does. But some of us still don't get the hang of it until now."

"Balance, huh?" Angelique mumbled. Something flashed in her eyes. But as soon as it came, it was gone. "Ice skating and tennis seems to be good together."

"Knowing you, jou-chan, you'd be doing well with that ice court."

"Want a match with me in that court?" she asked. "I'll ask permission, get us our skates."

"_Hai_," and the emerald-haired teen sprinted off as Angelique walked towards the captains.

Yukimura was the first to see her striding towards them. He turned to her direction expectantly. Her strides were confidence and gracefulness was present in every step she took.

"Atobe-san, can we use the ice court?" she asked her captain. The thought of someone being in a higher position than her was foreign to her mind.

"Why?" Tezuka was the one who inquired.

"I want to have a match with Ryo-Ryo," she smiled.

Fuji, who was just passing by the four of them, heard what Angelique had called the little prince. So he _just_ had to ask, "Ryo-Ryo?"

Said 'Ryo-Ryo' froze midstep as he approached his 'jou-chan.'

"It's his nickname, he got it way back when we were still in America," Angelique answered.

Echizen winced. That nickname had certainly stuck to her and his previous teammates. He shivered when he remembered the begging he had to do for them to stop calling him that. Unfortunately, Angelique was the only one who kept on calling him that (besides calling him affectionately with _agori_(brat)), but he just _can't_ talk it out of her. So it was stuck.

"Go ahead," Atobe voiced his consent. Tezuka and Yukimura stared at him. Atobe never gave his permission as easy as that. He always put up quite a scene before giving in. It was a rare occurrence.

Angelique smiled as she dragged Echizen away from them. She was about to have a match with one of her most favorite opponents. The Prince.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoX**_

A/N:

As promised, here is the 6th chapter!

I still haven't started on the 7th yet, so you have to wait for quite a while.

Please please please do not forget to vote on the poll on my profile. I really need it as soon as possible.

Anyway, so far, the results are:

**Yukimura Seiichi: 4**

**Fuji Syuusuke: 3**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu: 2**

**Atobe Keigo: 4**

**Sanada Genichirou: 2**

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke: 1**

**Marui Bunta: 3**

**Echizen Ryoma: 2**

**Akutagawa Jirou: 1**

**Another OC: 0**

Please please please please vote.

And please please please review!

Reviews are what boost my mind and hands to write!

Thank you!


End file.
